Charlotte's Surprise
by theworldcouldbeburning
Summary: One-shot of Charlotte and Henry, sorry for the sucky summary.


**So this is just some quick CharlottexHenry fluff as requested by ****Heimarmene. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Charlotte sat at a large desk in what she had converted to her office. It was sunny out, and Jessamine had dragged Tessa, Will, and Jem shopping. Sophie was doing her best to take over the kitchen since Agatha's death, and Henry was down in his stupid laboratory. Charlotte was pretty sure he loved that laboratory more than her. Completely alone with her thoughts she let herself slump in her chair, something she would never do in public.<p>

Charlotte was already scrutinized by everyone in the Clave. Some thought she was too young to run an Institute, others thought she couldn't do it because she was a woman, most thought she did nothing and that Henry was in charge. It didn't help that she was so small. It was silly really. Charlotte was in charge and she defended her post as head of the institute.

Then there was the fact that she and Henry rarely talked. She loved him with all her heart, but she didn't want to push him away by forcing her affection on him, so she simply let him be. She knew one day one of his crazy experiments would end up hurting him, but he was a grown man, and all she could do was sit back and watch.

A small creek from the door made Charlotte snap her head up. A burst of orange told her it was Henry poking his head through the door, an inquisitive look on his face.

"Charlotte, are you okay? You look upset?" She sat up, quickly wiping away a tear that had escaped her eye.

"Oh Henry, it's nothing, just another letter from Benedict explaining why he should run the institute." No need to let Henry know that he was part of the reason for her sadness. "It's the third one he's sent this month. Really, when will the man realize I'm not giving this place up?" she tried to make her voice enthusiastic, but it sounded flat, even to her own ears. Henry shrugged, completely oblivious to the obvious lack of enthusiasm.

"Can come in?" As he said it he pushed open the door a little and Charlotte noticed he was carrying a package. She quickly dismissed it as one of his silly inventions.

"Of course Henry, come sit down. Is there something wrong?" Henry rarely came to speak to Charlotte and his visit had her quizzical. He came in a took a seat across the desk from her. He looked at her curiously.

"Do you not know what day it is?" He looked at her like she was missing something important. "Charlotte, it's your birthday!" Had it really snuck up on her that quickly? She looked at her calendar and sure enough, there was a big 23 written on the calendar. She looked from the calendar to Henry with a face of shock.

"Oh," she finally said, "I guess it is, I hadn't even noticed." Henry gave her a strange glance, but instantly smoothed his features over into a boyish grin.

"I made this for you." He said it so bashfully that she couldn't help but smile. He held out what she had earlier assumed was an invention. She now realized it was obviously a gift with the bow on top and the card. She pulled out the card and read it to herself.

_Dear Charlotte,_

_ You probably forgot today was your birthday, so here I am reminding you! Happy Birthday! You know I'm not very good with expressing myself, but I hope you know that I love you._

_Love,_

_Henry_

Charlotte smiled up at Henry and unwrapped the present. She opened up the box to find three roses. Upon closer inspection, she realized that the roses were actually made of metal, gold stems with silver petals. She gasped at the craftsmanship.

"Henry, they're gorgeous!" Charlotte got up and walked around the table to hug him. "This is the best birthday gift ever!" She meant it too. Growing up, Charlotte hadn't received many birthday gifts, mostly because she wouldn't ask. She reached up on her tip-toes as she rounded the corner of the desk to throw her arms around Henry. She still didn't quite reach so Henry picked her up swung her around. She giggled, which wasn't something she did very often.

Henry held her back a little and leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him back and smiled against her lips. Nothing made her happier than kissing Henry. He put her down, but held onto her still.

"Charlotte, I meant what I said in that card. I love you. I may not always show it, and I may spend a lot of time in my laboratory, but I love you more than any gear or cog." Charlotte's smile got bigger.

"I love you too Henry. There's no one I'd rather spend my birthday with."

They stood there for a while, just holding each other. Basking in the fact that they both loved one another with all there hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>So, short and cute! Please review!<strong>


End file.
